


More than a massage: Cloud X reader

by Suzuhanai



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Lemon, Massage, Midgar (Compilation of FFVII), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuhanai/pseuds/Suzuhanai
Summary: Y/N is a new hire at Madame M's massage parlor. She leaves you to run the shop while she runs errands. Cloud walks in and you offer him a massage. Special treatment, please.~
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader
Kudos: 6





	More than a massage: Cloud X reader

Inside a small hand massage parlor located in Midgar, you stand behind the counter, tapping your nails against its surface. You sigh, staring at the wall while propping your head up. "This is so boring. There haven't been any customers today." 

The door opens, you look and straighten yourself up. 

Your face brightens, you blush, and you swallow hard. A tall snack with blonde hair and a huge sword approaches the counter. 

You smile. "Welcome to Madam M's massage parlor." You turn your face away and press your hand against it as it warms up. You bring out your fan and walk around the counter. 

"Hi there." You giggle, circling around the man in your fine silk robe of (F/C) and a pair of geta sandals. 

"Hi. Where's Madam M?" 

"She's busy running errands and had to meet up with some dude named Corneo. I'm her new hire, Y/N. What's your name?" 

"Cloud Strife." 

Your fingertips touch the base of your lips. "Ohh, Cloud. I like that.~" You smile, batting your eyelashes and fan yourself as you stand in front of him. "How may I be of service to you, Cloud? What kind of massage do you desire?" 

"Well, I…" 

You grab his hand and look at his palm. "Hmm." You slide your fingers slowly across it with a light touch. "It feels a little rough. The luxury treatment would be the best option for hands like yours."

"Okay." He pays you the 3,000 gil. 

"Excellent choice!" You take the money and lead him to the backroom. You allow him to get comfortable and close the curtain behind you. "We'll start off with a little hand cream." 

You dip two fingers in and trace the lines on his palm. He lets out a slight groan as you unfold his fingers by pushing them out in the most careful way. You apply a little cream up the length of his fingers and run down the knuckles to the back of his hand.

You hum while applying the cream in a circular motion, adding light pressure. Cloud hisses and releases a more audible groan. 

You smile. "Does that hurt?" 

"Not at all."

"Very good." You slide your fingers downwards starting from his wrist back to the inside of his palm. He moans when you apply pressure again to his hand and fingers. "Oh my. Sounds like someone is enjoying this. How does it feel?" 

He looks at his hand and bends his fingers. "Better."

"Good." You walk around to his left side and unglove his other hand. "Time for this one." You do the same process over and the sounds leaving his mouth please you. "All done."

He sits up and bends the fingers on his left hand. "Thanks."

"No problem. May I offer you the special treatment?"

"What's that?" 

"Well…" You laugh and trail your finger from his stomach down to the button on his pants. "Every client deserves to be served until satisfied. What do you say?" 

"Uhh." He removes her hand. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I don't have that much on me after the first treatment."

You put on your best smile. "It's free." You wink at him. 

Cloud gives you a weird look, he tilts his head and raises an eyebrow. "Do you mean?" 

You tap the tip of your nose. 

"Oh. I don't mind if it's quick but Madam M doesn't seem like the one to give handouts."

You walk around to the end of the bed and crawl on it. "She won't mind." You laugh and that's when it begins. You're all over his dick and there's nothing stopping you now.

Cloud moans. "Ah! Y/N, you're so, ahh.~" 

"I what?" You squeeze the head and lick his tip. You nip him right by the urethra and receive a slight groan in response.

You pull on the sash of your robe and take it off. "What do you think of all this?" You play with your boobs and you move your hands down your body. 

Cloud blushes at the sight of you. He gasps and arches his back a bit as you rub your boobs against his shaft. "That feels… uhh!~"

"Good, yes?" You slap your boobs against his dick and continue rubbing his shaft with them. "A hard working young man such as yourself deserves this "special treatment."

"I feel like I'm about to cum."

"Already?" You slip out of your panties. "I guess we are coming to the end of the service but you can always come again."

You rub your vaginal opening against his firm penis and keep doing so as you remain unfazed by this.

Cloud cries, the pleasure becomes almost too much. "Are you not turned on?" 

"Ladies are not the same and are turned on by different things. I'm not easy to arouse." 

"Is that so?" 

"Of course." You slide further down onto his penis thus hitting your g-spot. This makes you both sing at the same time.

"Not easy to arouse, huh?" Cloud smirks and your face darkens.

"Shut up, naughty boy!" You bite him on the side of his neck, drawing blood. 

Cloud groans. He hisses through his teeth. "Ahh." 

"Did that hurt?" 

"It's fine." Cloud closes his eyes and whips his head back, allowing you to lap up the blood. You get a nice mix of soft moans, groans, and whimpers from him as well.

"How about I get a ride?" You turn around and hop on his dick. You move around until you are comfortable and moan along with him. You bounce on it and rock back and forth. 

"Yeehaw!" You laugh. "This is fun." After you finish, you stand up on the bed with your hands on your hips. "As your masseuse, I order you to do me." 

"Excuse me?" 

You come down on top of him. "You heard me." You grab his shirt and roll over to where he's on top. You brush the underside of his chin with your finger. "Now do me!"

Madame M feels a disturbance and heads back to her massage parlor. Cloud, meanwhile, has his dick in her new hire.

"Oh yes. Cloud! Take me to heaven, Cloud! Nyah! Uhh. Uhh!~"

Madam M hears the sounds of their moans, groans, whimpers, gasping, and whines outside. She bursts in and pulls the curtain back. "What's going in here?!" 

Taken aback, she stares at both of you. You and Cloud stop and stare at her and you try to explain.

Madam M gives you two the boot. "Get out of my shop and never return!" She throws Cloud's sword, your fan, and your clothes out before shortly running you off. 

That doesn't stop y'all from finding another place, however, and doing it there. Cloud leaves the next morning and takes your contact info. If he ever needs another massage, he'd know exactly where to look.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please consider supporting my project Fanfiction for Funds on my Kofi. 
> 
> Kofi: kittencomissions


End file.
